1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic system for controlling the turning on and off of the headlights and parking lights in conjunction with the operation of the ignition switch, windshield wipers, and light sensor and moisture sensor switches.
2. History of the Related Art
The turning on of the headlights of a vehicle during poor visibility conditions is a safety measure. In some states the law requires that when the windshield wipers are turned on such as during rain conditions, the headlights must also be turned on.
Systems for automatically turning on the headlights when the windshield wipers are turned on have been known in the prior art. For example in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,363 to Carter et al., a transistor circuit is employed to turn the vehicle headlights on and off when the windshield wipers are turned on and off. Similarly, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,099 to Rosenblum discloses a transistor circuit for the same purpose. In each case the operation is dependent upon the proper operation of a power transistor. Other United States patents which disclose similar or related systems are Price U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,119, Schultz U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,120, Nolin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,837, Vanderpoel U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,845, Aloisantoni U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,596, Glaze U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,405, Binegar U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,742, and Lesiac U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,839.
Other United States patents disclosing wiper control headlights devices are Earle U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,390, Hahn U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,400, Kniesly et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,619, and Papillion U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,129.